Melody Of Our Lives
by CheeseCakeKitty15
Summary: Germany deems everything that's happened as of now fairly a normal day as far as rare occurrences are concerned: he's yet again working in the study, Prussia has just arrived home, there is a lovely flute tune c... Wait, what? Who could possibly be playing the flute from outside, and who better to relive old memories with than your own brother? Rated T because I'm paranoid. ONESHOT


**Hey Guys and Gals, CheeseCakeKitty15 here back yet again with another Hetalia fanfiction instead of facing real life and responsibility, yay (please help me)! Anyways, I recently found out that the awesome Prussia can play the flute, so I thought that it would make a perfect base for a oneshot! This is just a little idea I came up with during class the other day and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Just thought I should mention that I'm not even going to attempt to do German accents because I will probably end up getting them wrong and offending everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be more than 7 minutes of bloopers.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

Germany was losing it.

The pen in his pale hand was begging to crack under the pressure the blond was forcing upon it, slowly squeezing it in frustration with a growl. He'd been working and filling out paperwork since 6:00 in the morning and it was now 11:00am and he was only halfway through.

" _How much goddamn time does my boss think I have? Mein gott, half of this stuff doesn't even concern me!"_ The Germanic nation thought in eerie annoyance, squeezing the little black fountain pen even harder.

A sudden burst of dark ink emitted from the hand which was gleefully destroying the pen which startled him out of his thoughts. Deeply sighing, he tossed it over his broad shoulder and onto the slowly growing pile of broken objects that were collecting behind him, making a mental note to clear it out later. At this point the piles of paperwork on either side of him were reaching just above his head and were perfectly equal. It was oddly satisfying, in a way, and he hoped once all of this was done and posted that he'd be able to actually spend his time doing something he enjoyed, like hanging out with his charming little friend, Italy. Even though he would never admit it out of pride, being around the ditzy Italian always seemed to lift his spirts and help him relax slightly, so it was well worth the constant bugging of, "Germany! Germany! Make pasta with me Germany! Germany!"

Suddenly, like a hurricane of deception and disappointment, all of the neatly stacked papers around him begun to hurriedly fly away and out of the window one by one, leaving the man in an even worse mood than he was previously. He sunk back down into the hard-wooden chair and begun shouting German swears at the top of his lungs, not really giving a single damn who or what heard him. Once he was done, he slammed his head against the even harder desk and sighed yet again in exasperation.

" _Great…"_ he angrily thought, _"Things could not possibly get any worse…"_

"Germany! Bruder! I'm home!"

" _Never mind."_

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal Prussia with a big smile on his face carrying various bags on his arms, most notably a large one with a big black case in it with some sheets of paper with what looked like hieroglyphics on them.

"Hallo Prussia." Germany greeted with a small smile, "How was your shopping trip?"

"It was _awesome_!" the albino quickly replied, squealing in excitement like a 7-year-old, "We had to go to a bunch of perfume shops though for France, because, well, he's France, and Spain spent about half an hour deciding what tomatoes to take home for him and Romano, but it was fun!"

Germany carefully inspected the platoon of shopping bags his big brother was carrying with slanted eyes and dubious expression, "Seems you have quite the haul there… Care to tell me what you got?"

"Eh, not now. I'm gonna…ugh…" Prussia paused for a second, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, "Go downstairs and take a quick nap! Yeah, that's it!" He yelled once he had regained his composure slightly, looking more than slightly sheepish.

"But you said only the other day that you didn't get tired."

"Yeah, well…don't question me!"

With that final statement, he turned around and bolted out of the room, his bags crashing against the door whilst his brother just looked on in mild amusement. Honestly, even after what seemed like far too many years living with him, Germany still couldn't tell what his eccentric older brother was thinking half the time. The albino seemed constantly trapped in his own little world full of birds and pancakes so, as a result, payed little to no attention to everything around him. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism, his way of dealing with the fact that he was not a nation anymore and that what little respect he got couldn't even compare to the attention and adoration he received back then. Well that's what Germany thought anyway.

After a few more hours of getting frustrated at pieces of paper and walking in circles continuously over and over again, the blond nation _finally_ decided that he deserved a break, and for a workaholic such as himself, this was no easy feat. He slowly trudged out of his darkened study and down the long winding hallways before he stopped for a moment and wondered, " _Where's Prussia?"_

Germany had completely forgotten about his brother's existence whilst he was working so he currently felt like an absolutely abysmal human being for forgetting about him. Mind flashing back to the conversation that the two shared earlier, he reasoned that he should go downstairs to the basement (which had now been redesigned to serve as Prussia's bedroom) as that is where he would probably take a quick cat-nap.

Pushing open the large wooden door, Germany looked around only to find that his brother was nowhere to be seen. On his bed lay the old clothes he was wearing earlier, with the bag that had contained new ones surprisingly empty and now scrunched up in a little ball, exiled to the dreaded corner forever. Along with that laid the rest of the mostly full bags of all different shapes and sizes; there was so many that Germany even considered that this copious amount was giving the mighty shopping god Poland a run for his seemingly endless money. Outwardly sighing, he strode back up the staircase and into the living room to watch some television for a little while when he suddenly heard a sweet and fast paced tune coming from the window which lead to the back garden. He raised an eyebrow in confusion for a moment as the song went on, before making his way to the place where the music was coming from. He cautiously opened the back door and creeped over to underneath a large oak tree where he could see the entire garden, leaning against it and scanning the area.

That's when he saw it.

Standing before him amongst the beautiful rainbow flowers and sunlight stood Prussia, playing a glistening sliver flute without a care in the world. His scarlet eyes had drifted shut and his silvery hair blew gracefully in the nearly unnoticeable breeze; he wore a loose fitting white top that appeared to dance around him as he played, and his trousers were only of a slightly darker colour, creating stormy whirlpools around his bare feet. He looked so at peace in this current state, Germany found himself unconsciously smiling at the spectacle before him, and that was so rare it had only occurred a few times whilst he had been around. The blond Germanic decided that he wouldn't make his presence known just yet because usually if Prussia saw that anybody was watching him, he would instantly stop playing and drop into a dead sprit across the lawn and as far away as possible. Besides, so far the song seemed fairly happy as far as emotions were concerned, and if Germany knew one thing, it was that his older brother always played according to how he was feeling.

The notes continued to rise higher and lower, as if they were dancing around the talented flutist and off into the clear skies. However, the peace did not seem to last long as soon the sound was angry and roaring; waves rapidly ripping through the air and then descending a long dark staircase. They then begun to rise again triumphantly, fluttering like birds before screaming and swooping away repeatedly. The music then grew higher and higher as it continued to scream and ring through the garden, like it was begging for something or someone to stop. Germany saw his brothers face take on an unmistakeable look of fear and dread as he played that part: it was reminding him of those cruel and harsh days he spent with Russia back then, those days that would be imprinted in his mind until the day he dies.

Dropping again the notes then did, a fall from grace, but soon regaining their confidence and flying once more. Suddenly, a sinister sound tore the hope apart, replacing it with the sounds of a sword ripping through skin and releasing dark blood from its prison. The song then got slower, with long and drawn out notes of loneliness, sorrow, and sadness. Prussia's face begun to tremble whilst playing, and Germany could have sworn that tiny dewdrops were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. It begun to make the pair think about the times of the Berlin wall, how they had been separated for almost thirty years, how so many tears were shed day after day, how they thought they would never get to see each other again. It forced Germany into remembering that time when he had broken it just enough to climb up to peer over to the other side, only to see Prussia lying nearby in the dirt, his body completely covered in blood, wounds and scars. He tried to call out to him, but no response was received. It could have lasted for ever, just an endless cycle of misery and suffering.

However, it didn't.

The music picked up again with a higher note, feeling triumphant and brave, beautiful and destructive. Destructive. Beautiful. Triumphant. Like the incredible feeling when that evil wall was finally knocked down by the people, shouts and cheers accompanying it as the bricks crumbled away. Germany remembered standing there in the dust behind the huge group of people who were reuniting with their family and friends, all alone, his brother nowhere to be found. He looked down to his worn shoes, before hearing an all too familiar shout of "Bruder! Bruder!" and feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. With tears in his eyes, he joyfully returned the hug, grabbing Prussia by the waist and lifting him up for the first time in decades. The older of the two attempted to compress his sobs during the hug, burying his face into his brother's jacket, latching on like he would never let go.

The flute notes grew peaceful and sweet like the first scent of the morning air, or being huddled up under blankets with a hot chocolate in the cold winter. Free, like a bird. That's how it felt. Prussia's song was starting to be laced with happiness once more, the joy of all the times they spent together. When he was with him, he felt unstoppable, and vice versa. It always was an unshakable bond, and that will never change.

Higher pitched the music flew once more, swirling all around with no limitations; it was as if nothing could bring them down. They hit their glorious height when ominous sounds rung out once more, draining all the happiness away in an instant. The music became fast paced and intense, every instrument being in the thickets of battle, swords clashing against each other and thousands of rows of machine guns projecting bullets at a terrifying pace. Every note fought for dominance and constantly attacked whilst others decayed and died, fading into the eerie background.

Suddenly, it all began to calm down again, creating the pleasurable image of a quaint little cottage in a green meadow dotted with flowers. Butterflies soaring through the pollen and flowers swaying back and forth together was a calming image, and one that helped ease Germanys mind of the painful memories he recalled just a few moments ago. The tune was decorated with honey-sweet undertones which added something so intricate and beautiful to the scene: his usually loud and obnoxious older brother will a smile on his face doing something he loves was really a sight to behold, and even these fleeting moments made living with him worthwhile.

A sort of marching tune suddenly kicked in, giving off flashbacks of all the brave soldiers striding off to war. It filled them with a sense of pride, seeing all these men willing give their lives, yet at the same time regret for the same reason. The atmosphere had changed into an awkward mix of two completely contradicting emotions, so nobody around knew what to make of it.

And with that, the music abruptly turned chaotic once more as the flutist became more aggressive in his mannerisms. His eyebrows had furrowed angrily with the sounds of screams and shots ringing in his head; they wouldn't go away until he calmed himself down a little. It seemed that Germany had noticed the change in pace and he started to grow a bit concerned. What if his brother was beating himself up about something that was completely out of his control?

" _No, it's okay. He knows what he's doing…"_ he blue eyed man reassured himself, breathing an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

Sure enough, the music became soft and neat again, fluttering harmoniously like beacons of light in the dark. However, the fluttering soon became drowned out by screams again just like in the beginning of the piece. Fearful. Frightened. Shameful. This time, though, the notes ran away as fast as they could, leaping through the abyss to search for joy. The threat was close behind, but the music could easily outrun it.

Or so it thought.

The threat grew closer before it ripped the joy away with a huge bang, obliterating itself and its enemy in the process. All Germany could do was just stand there in awe of what he just witnessed. That was, in a word, awesome. He kept a watchful eye of his older brother as he carefully moved the flute away from his pale pink lips and his ruby eyes lifted their gaze. Germany saw that, on closer inspection, that Prussia looked exhausted and was just trying to regain a little air. It was then that the elder of the two noticed his younger brother and his eyes widened, embarrassed, before promptly flopping backwards onto the soft grass, flute still in hand.

Germany briskly walked towards him and lied down next to him, a small smile on his face.

"That was really beautiful bruder." He breathed, ruffling the albino's pearly hair, "You play from the soul; you were telling your story, weren't you?"

"Yeah…" Prussia replied after a few seconds between still rapid breaths, "I've just been really stressed lately for no apparent reason at all, so I decided to buy myself a new flute, since I didn't have one after what happened with those damn dogs..."

Germany winced at the memory slightly, before going back to the conversation at hand,

"Despite how beautiful it was though, you seemed a bit pained sometimes whilst you were playing, which was kind of sad. I don't understand, why did you still include the painful memories even when you don't have to?"

"I guess…" the older boy paused for a moment to think, a whimsical look adorning his face, "I guess it's because life is full of diversity: there are ups and there are downs, that's what makes being alive truly beautiful. Sometimes you must go through pain to get what you want in the end, and I've already accepted that. I've just learnt to continue fighting through the misery because I know I have someone out there who I would disappoint if I just backed down and gave up. That person is you, bruder. I know this sounds really cheesy, but thank you for still believing in me, even when no one else would."

Amid the grass the albino turned his head to face his brother, genuinely smiling at him whilst Germany looked back with the same expression.

"I'll always believe in you, Prussia, right until the very end."

 **So there we have it guys and gals, we have reached the end of our story. I'm sorry if Germany and Prussia seemed a little OOC, or if I waffled a little halfway through, I have a bit of a tendency to do that! Also, to anybody who got the Dan and Phil reference, you can have a cookie! We can both be internet trash together!**

 **The song that Prussia is playing is called 'Ibert Flute Concerto 1** **st** **mvt, Allegro, Pahud' and you can listen to it on Youtube.**

 **By the way, I have found the most adorable Hetalia Berlin Wall art ever (it's so cute I can't even) and you can see it here: .**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed it, please do drop a favourite or leave me a review, they make me smile and I always like to know how I can improve! Constructive criticism is always welcome but no flames please! That's all from me for now, so I'll see you next time! Bye! :3**


End file.
